Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: Gabriel has had it with Dean's problems and Castiel's complete acceptance of them. Written for jmtorres for Holly Poly Fest 2013. Gabriel/Castiel/Dean.


**Title: **Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want

**Author:** OpheliacAngel

**Pairings & Characters: **Gabriel/Dean Winchester/Castiel

**Genre: **Romance/Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** Explicit (Sexual Content and Language)

**Summary: **Gabriel has had it with Dean's problems and Castiel's complete acceptance of them.

**A/N: **Written for jmtorres for Holly Poly Fest 2013 for the prompt: 'Dean and Castiel are being stupid about acknowledging feelings. Gabriel uses the porn set to help them. And the mustache. Definitely the mustache.' Not sure this was exactly what you wanted, but I really tried and I hope you like it anyway. This is my first attempt at writing porn, so hopefully it's not too terrible. Title comes from The Smiths song of the same time.

* * *

><p>Gabriel's currently kicked back on the couch, feet up on the coffee table and chowing down on a Babe Ruth as he watches the scene on the screen before him in amusement. Dr. Sexy reruns put him in a good mood and make him feel slightly less guilty about not going along with Dean and Cas on the hunt. It's not that he doesn't like hunting, it just tends to be boring and a complete waste of his time.<p>

He vaguely hears the door open, but doesn't pay much attention to it at first. He only starts listening when he hears the voices grow louder, and he's about to tell the two idiots to shut up, but then he actually starts _hearing_ what they're saying.

"Lay off, Cas."

"No, Dean. I will not lay off, as you say, when you act as if everything is alright when it clearly is not."

"The hunt was bad, okay?" Dean lets out a shaky laugh and it chills Gabriel from head to toe, causing him to wish he hadn't turned down the volume. It must look even worse from Cas' point of view. "I'm gonna admit to that," Dean continues, "but it could have been a lot worse." That's always his excuse, but just because Dean's been through a hell of a lot worse, including dying repeatedly, doesn't mean it needs to get that bad again. Gabriel's surprised that Castiel doesn't have Dean shoved up against a wall at this point in order to try, yet inevitably fail, to get him to understand that.

"It would have meant your death if I had not abandoned the car, where you felt the need to leave me, I must add, and found you."

"Well, why worry about it anymore?" Gabriel can tell his frustration and anger without even turning around; this is what happens when either of them push, it never turns out good. "It's all said and done with."

"Dean, there is no need to put yourself in unnecessary danger..."

Gabriel finally turns around, unable to take anymore without stepping in, "What's going on?" He knows exactly what's going on though, it's his job to. The arguments have been more frequent between the two as of late. The archangel can tell that Castiel is sick to death of letting Dean have his way; he insisted on going on the hunt with him, as much as Dean clearly hadn't wanted it.

Dean getting "alone time" wouldn't solve things though, and maybe Castiel understood that better than Gabriel had at the time.

"Nothing," Dean cuts in, as he always does, before Castiel can get in a word. He only catches Gabriel's gaze while he says it, but then drops his eyes immediately and finds something more intriguing to look at on the floor. The angel breathes a heavy sigh and ventures off into the kitchen before he can grow angrier at Dean. The hunter apparently takes that as his cue to leave and makes a move to enter his room, no doubt intending to close the door and lock it behind him.

Gabriel doesn't feel like backing away anymore today. He literally jumps off the couch, grabs Dean's arm and leads him into the room himself, so he can have a talk with him. He looks incredibly uncomfortable and agitated when Gabriel faces him, which causes him to think for a second about what he's going to say before just rushing into it.

"Dean, you need to chill, okay?" He stresses, unsure how good he is at it but not caring at this point. "Come into the living room and let's all watch some TV together. Dr. Sexy's still on if you're interested?"

"Cas hates that show."

"Well, too bad for him, cause we're gonna watch it anyway."

Gabriel starts tugging him out of the bedroom, but Dean won't budge an inch. He tries again but the hunter shoves him away forcefully this time, and even though Gabriel could make him leave the room and do what he asks, he doesn't. "Stop it, Gabe! Just... I'm tired, okay? Gonna lay down for a bit."

Now Gabriel knows that something is definitely wrong, since Dean never before has been able to turn down watching Dr. Sexy. Also, he is never _ever _the type to lay down or take a nap, because Dean Winchester couldn't possibly find it in himself to show how tired he is or that he needs a break.

Despite how wrong the whole situation feels, the archangel decides to let it go, not wanting to start an argument with him. "Go ahead then," he says, angry and disappointed, even though he knows Dean doesn't deserve it. He's the one who's been laying around all day, doing nothing but eating and watching reruns and thinking about how good his life is. Gabriel rarely feels guilt, but he does this time around.

He leaves the room and closes the door behind him, knowing he'll be spending the night alone in boredom and misery. He ventures into the kitchen instead, knowing Castiel needs reassurance as much as Dean does, knowing he'll be the only one to accept it.

The kitchen is dark and quiet, the light hasn't even been turned on and only a little moonlight filters in through the window. There's a half-eaten bowl of cereal on the counter top, Gabriel recognizes it as Dean's from this morning, and Castiel is leaning over the sink. He lifts his head up to look outside the window when Gabriel enters the room.

Gabriel's hands immediately go to his shoulders and start rubbing away the tension there. "What happened, little bro, huh?"

Castiel sighs and rubs his temple in exhaustion. "He's reckless, Gabriel."

"Don't you think I know that? Kid's always been like that." The archangel smiles, but it feels too tight and too painful for his liking. Yeah, Dean's always been a little too reckless, but he's also been extra careful since the three of them got together, constantly checking in with them and not putting himself into stupid situations where he's bound to get hurt. Yeah, things have changed, too quickly for Gabriel to notice much of it, but now he realizes that it's really not for the better.

"Not like this. I fear for him. He wishes to be alone when he hunts, but I fear that it is because he wants something else instead."

Gabriel doesn't even have to ask what that means, it hurts enough just to think about it.

* * *

><p>Dean hasn't been feeling himself lately.<p>

He turns to Gabriel for much needed relief, aware that the archangel knows exactly what he needs and exactly when he needs it. Gabriel loves to know that he's needed, but he doesn't like Dean's behavior because gravitating towards Gabriel means pushing away from Castiel, whose needs are far more substantial than the archangel's.

Gabriel knows that for Dean, being with him only has to mean sex. With Gabriel, Dean can let go for a short amount of time, not long enough to feel guilty about it and not intimate enough to shut down. No other obligations have to be met, no feelings need to be expressed and Gabriel gets it, he really does because he needs Dean for that too, for losing himself without worrying about the mess the universe has become due to his own family's neglect, but seeing Cas lonely is something that kills him and he can't let Dean go through with it.

Dean is eager tonight, already fumbling with the belt on his pants as soon as he's in the room. Gabriel doesn't even think he takes a moment to breathe before he starts stripping in front of Gabriel's usually lustful but tonight determined not to show it eyes, and he uses his grace to redo his belt and shove Dean away from him. "What the..."

"Not tonight, Deano."

"Why not?" Dean pouts with those full lips that he can hardly resist. He can feel them wrapping around his vessel's cock, can feel them moving ever so slowly so his breathing has to hitch and his eyes have to roll back - he snaps out of it immediately, sitting up abruptly before he shows to Dean just how much he does want him tonight. He's put this off for too long.

He could list dozens of reasons why he doesn't want Dean tonight, even though they would all be lies because he does want Dean, bad enough that it hurts, a deep burning in his chest that won't abate. But Castiel is hurting more, because as much as the archangel strokes him to a sufficient finish, he looks into his eyes and it's never enough, not when Dean isn't right there. He avoids his question on purpose rather than from lack of concentration, "Where's Cas?"

"He gave us the night."

Gabriel feels like punching Dean in the face, but he doesn't lift a finger against the human. He's done a lot worse to him, but hurting him isn't going to help in this situation. "And what about him, Dean?"

"What about him?"

"Don't you think he wants to spend a night with us?" Gabriel says, speechless beyond belief and unable to understand why Dean can't see something that's right in front of his face. "Don't you think he'd like to spend a night with _you_?"

"Gabe, I..."

"Well?" Because really, what else can he say? Dean needs to face this, he needs to make sure that Dean faces this.

The human hesitates for a long moment, but finally he's able to open his mouth and get words to come out. "Gabe, I can't. I just can't face him right now." Dean swallows, trying to stop himself, but he's gone too far for Gabriel to back off now and he knows it. "He'll give me that fucking deep stare like he always does, and then I'll feel like I'm not good enough, that I haven't done something right. No, just..."

The archangel silences him immediately by wrapping him up in his arms and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. "It's alright, Dean. I had no idea how upset you were." He leans down and undoes Dean's belt, taking note of the blush on his cheeks and the tears welling up in his eyes. "Let me take care of you tonight, okay? We don't have to talk about this until you're ready."

It's his own damn fault, really. He's always been too soft when it comes to Dean Winchester.

Easing Dean into a relationship with Castiel hasn't worked from the get-go. There are parts of him that he can't show to anyone, not even Gabriel, and even though Castiel doesn't mean to be the way he is, he makes Dean lose control in a way that scares the archangel and has the angel backing up instantly, leaving Gabriel to pick up the pieces. Cas just has this way of getting under Dean Winchester's skin. He'll compliment him without meaning to, tell Dean how good of a man he is and how much he loves him.

Dean just never feels worthy of anything, no matter how many times Gabriel or Castiel try to show him. The second they even hint at anything, Dean goes running for the hills and sometimes he doesn't come back for days, relying on Gabriel to drag him back home. If he stays put, it isn't much better because Gabriel can hardly coax a word out of Dean.

He tries to be calm and he tries to be patient, but it doesn't matter because Dean only pushes them further away every day.

* * *

><p>What he hates the most is Castiel letting Dean push him away and not pushing back.<p>

He starts thinking about what he can do because words clearly don't work as well as they should, going in one ear and out the other in Dean's case. When the two are off on yet _another_ hunt, Gabriel stays behind again in order to think, which doesn't last long before he decides to de-stress and film, thinking it might help Dean too. The first two pornos don't end up so well, due to lack of care and losing focus, but he feels the third one is a whole lot better and he works on it for several hours before he hears the home phone ring.

He picks it up, both curious and concerned, "Dean?"

There's a heavy silence on the line after that, and Gabriel comes close to saying his name again before he speaks. "Cas is coming back home. I can't..."

"What's wrong, kiddo?" He tries to keep it light, tries to get away from Dean's serious tone, but he's scared inside as much as Dean sounds. "Need me to come get you?" If Castiel truly ditched Dean, then he's definitely gonna throttle him when his scrawny ass shows up, Dean Winchester being too infuriating to handle be damned.

"Can't drive, can't hunt, can't..."

"I'm coming." He drops the phone and instantly transports himself to where Dean is, relieved that Castiel told them where they were going before the both of them left early this morning.

Dean is leaning against the car when he finds him, "Need you, Gabe." And if the archangel doesn't go immediately hard at that, then nothing Dean says or does will. He can't believe that Dean did this, called him for _this_, can't believe that they're about to fuck in the middle of the woods, but Gabriel is already shoving him back onto the hood of the car and settling himself on top of him, undoing the button of Dean's jeans with his teeth and the hunter moans, grabs a handful of the archangel's hair as Gabriel pulls his already leaking cock out and starts toying with it, head bent down in order for him to better wrap his mouth around the soft surface. "Fuck, Gabe. Fuck, just..."

It doesn't even take two minutes before Dean is coming into his mouth, several droplets accidentally leaking out past his lips and dripping down his chin to stain his shirt, and the taste of his come as he swallows it down sends the archangel spiraling towards ecstasy barely three seconds afterward, eyes fully open so that he can take in how beautiful Dean looks, the barely noticeable freckles adorning his nose and his bright, almost fevered hazel eyes.

This is all for Gabriel and it's mind blowing if he thinks about it for too long.

"Come on, we better head back." Dean smirks, buttons his jeans back up and locks his lips with Gabriel's, who moans into the further unexpected gesture of lust.

He smiles back, happy, "Love you too, Deano."

* * *

><p>Two nights later and the film is done, and Gabriel is pushing Castiel onto Dean, refusing to acknowledge his mate's lustful looks or those know it all smirks that Gabriel thinks it's completely unfair for the human to possess. It's all playful at first, Dean even starts talking to Cas again without it ending in an argument. But it isn't enough, and Dean knows it when Gabriel leads him into the bedroom, which features Castiel lying completely exposed on the bed, and locks the door behind them.<p>

Dean freezes in place and stares at Gabriel. "No," he states, shaking his head vehemently. "I can't."

Gabriel can tell that Castiel wants to comfort Dean, but he backs off and remains on the bed in favor of Gabriel stepping forward and handling it. "You can, Dean. I'll be right here, we both will be. You need to get past this, because the two of us are suffering for it." Dean tries to break away and make a run for it, but Gabriel's hand, tight on his arm but not painful, stops him. "Just stay with us, try to make this work." Dean swallows hard, but nods.

The archangel gives him a moment to collect himself, confident that Dean won't try to run again. He turns the TV on and prepares the DVD, sitting Dean down on the bed and watching his human mate become fixated on the screen. Gabriel takes a moment to pride himself on his performance, but then breaks away in favor of glancing at Castiel meaningfully.

The angel takes his cue and wraps an arm around Dean's lower back, letting the DVD play for a good five minutes more since Gabriel did try to draw the scene out for as long as he could, before he shifts and pulls Dean's sweatpants and boxers down. It's difficult because Dean is locked up tight both physically and emotionally, not wanting to move in case he should feel the need to run or start crying because of what he feels he does and doesn't deserve.

Castiel and Dean haven't been this intimate in months and Gabriel truly misses seeing that.

He runs a hand through Dean's short, spiky hair, encouraging him to sit still. Dean obeys, letting out a shaky breath as Castiel gets up off the bed and bends down in front of Dean, not blocking his view of the screen but making him realize what's about to happen. At the sudden movement, Dean tenses and pulls his legs together tightly.

Both of Gabriel's hands cup his face gently, "Let him, Dean. He wants to make you feel good. And no matter what you think, you deserve to feel good."

Dean sucks in a breath, whimpering but opening up his legs. Cas starts to give attention to his cock, his fingers finding claim before his head bends down and his tongue finds perfect purchase. Dean jumps, trembling with both self-denial and pleasure, but Gabriel holds him down. He leaves the DVD playing to try to ease Dean into this, letting him stay fixated on the screen until he can look down and face Castiel. "Easy, Dean," he soothes, refusing himself the pleasure of touching Dean, wanting to give Castiel all he so desperately wishes to have. "Just try to relax, and let go when you need to. It's okay."

Dean takes in every word as if it were life itself, and with Gabriel's reassuring hand on his back, he breathes out a deep sigh and settles down further, giving Cas easier access.

It isn't long before Dean tips his head back and moans, hands gripping onto the bed sheets for sufficient purchase. Gabriel goes hard instantly as he takes in Dean's closed eyes and his panting breaths, and he longs to grab hold of one of Dean's hands to shove it down his jeans, to release the pressure there, but he stares at Dean instead and revels in his dick growing harder by the second, every part of him burning and aching to kiss his mate.

Gabriel is only meant to be there physically as a guide, in order to aid Dean and Castiel into becoming relaxed with each other once again, whether they're talking or literally inside one another. Gabriel wants to push it further, encourage Cas further, but not tonight. It would be selfish for him to rush Dean.

He moves to see what Castiel is doing, finding his hand wrapped beautifully around Dean's cock, his tongue seemingly unable to break free from how irresistible Dean is and how sweet he tastes. He bends down to whisper encouragement into his ear, flipping back and forth between Dean's gorgeous features and Cas' relaxed though concentrated posture and expression.

Gabriel allows his mouth to find the angel's cock and begins savoring him as easily and joyfully as he would a lollipop. Castiel nearly loses concentration, squirming deliciously and moaning as Gabriel continues pleasuring him, but his agile fingers and tongue continue to put Dean at ease and nearly make him lose control at the same time.

It takes longer than usual, but soon Dean is crying out Castiel's name in a breathless moan that sounds more surprised than anything else, his eyes opening and looking not at Gabriel, but right at the angel. Gabriel can see such love in his eyes as he looks down at Cas that he's sure he's done the right thing.

"Dean...," Castiel responds, one more flick of Gabriel's tongue against his over-sensitive cock and he's coming so hard and so fast that he's sagging back against Gabriel. He tries to lift himself up to catch Dean but Gabriel holds him firmly, allowing Dean to ride through a few more seconds of his own aftermath before he's pulling the angel up onto the bed and bending over him with a lustful smile on his face.

"Dean, you're..."

Gabriel gives him a death glare and he shuts up. It seems that Dean didn't even hear him though, for he's rewarding the angel's previous attention towards him by bending down so low that Gabriel can only really see his hair, which is sticking up because Castiel is moving his fingers through it in a steady yet desperate rhythm as Dean sinks down into him with a heavy sigh, as if he's missed this himself, and starts moving slowly but surely.

The archangel can hardly breathe, taking in Dean's completely naked form on top of Castiel's, grinding him into the mattress and the angel can only lie under him, staring up at Dean Winchester in awe, hands rubbing up and down Dean's naked form like he is treasuring every inch of him. Dean could so easily be fought over, considering how drop dead gorgeous and sexy and fucking _amazing_ he is, but the both of them able to cause that reaction together seems better at times than just one of them.

Gabriel hasn't been jealous in the slightest since this night has started, and he's surprised himself by it. Dean and Castiel are as good to watch as they are to taste, but he needs to step in now before they forget he's here and no doubt has mayhem to cause.

Now it seems like it's time to get the party started.

One snap of his fingers and the mustache is on, which Dean was literally drooling over when his porno was playing. He straightens it in the mirror next to the TV and smiles as he walks back over to the bed, his fingers rubbing up and down Dean's back. Dean continues moving, Castiel begging and shaking beneath him, so close to coming, but he leans back slightly into Gabriel's touch. Castiel comes suddenly, but their human mate isn't there yet and Gabriel intends to change that.

He slides out of the angel, holding him for another few seconds before letting go entirely. "Love you, Cas. M' sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I love you too, Dean. So much." He doesn't try to say he's beautiful and perfect and everything that they both could ever want again, there'll be a different time and place for that. Dean pulls away from Castiel and stands up, but turning around to look at a very neglected Gabriel has him nearly falling to his knees in shock and then immediate lust.

"Shit," and Gabriel smirks at him. "Fuck," Dean gasps quickly before Gabriel kisses him, his mustache no doubt tickling Dean's lips and sending him into sensation overload. "You know what that does to me."

"Don't I know it, Deano." He looks over and winks at Cas, then goes to lie down on the bed beside him, sprawled out, naked and his no doubt glorious mustache holding Dean's gaze easily. "Now come on, big boy, and get on over here before I drag you down on top of me."

Dean grins and plops down on the bed beside him, still painfully hard and whimpering when Gabriel's hand cradles his cock, mustache brushing against the sensitive skin momentarily, causing Dean to swallow hard and his legs to go weak.

He switches positions with Castiel after a moment, allowing him access to the human's cock again so he can lick Dean's sweat soaked neck and whisper things into his ear. Dean breathes hard and he becomes putty in their hands, and they cradle him and caress him and whisper sweet things to him and go so slow until Dean can't take it anymore and is literally screaming at them, _pleading _them to make him come.

Gabriel finally relents, and he likes to think that the both of them cause Dean to come, even though he'll be fair and say Castiel probably did more, which is perfectly fine because that was his goal after all. Dean lets out a hoarse shout and collapses into Castiel, who supports his front while Gabriel supports his back, shushing Dean and telling him how good he is and how perfect he is and he can feel Dean tense for a split second, wanting to break away but the angel's hands run through his hair and the archangel's wings retreat out of his back and engulf him, downy feathers rubbing gently against his skin in adoration.

Dean fully relaxes then, eyes closing and mouth transforming into a lazy smile as a result of his happiness, and the two of them lay him down on the bed, positioning themselves on both sides and smiling down at him and coaxing him into much needed rest. Castiel's smile is brilliant as he glances up at Gabriel, "Thank you so much, brother."

"I should be thanking you. You were amazing, Cassie." Cas blushes at that, but he leans in to kiss Gabriel. They lie down beside Dean after that, wrapping around him possessively, where they'll remain until Dean wakes up again.

If their sex life doesn't improve considerably after that, then Gabriel doesn't think anything will. Sure, they've still got a road ahead of them, especially when it comes to Dean opening up and sharing things with the both of them, but tonight has been one of Gabriel's greatest experiences, if not _the _greatest.

After all, Dean can't run from Gabriel, and when Gabriel sinks his teeth into something he's never letting go; especially when that something involves his amazingly stupid yet also ridiculously _hot_ mates.

**FIN**


End file.
